Crimson Helm
Crimson Helm is a demonic beast who occupied the Gale Shrine. It had the body and skeleton of a centaur-like creature, having the body of a bull and two arms for wielding its massive blades. Its helmet is a replicated image of Orochi's fire head. Story Background Crimson Helm was created when it rose from a pool of True Orochi's blood. It moved to Taka Pass and waged war against the Satomi House for one hundred years. However, the head priest Yatsu became ill, and Crimson Helm ate him at this time of weakness. However, Yatsu's spirit, out of concern for his village and his wife, stayed in this world as guardian of the Gale Shrine. Crimson Helm's presence in the shrine created a dark force that banishes the Divine Wind from Kusa Village, and with it, the village's sole protection against evil. Amaterasu and Susano eventually found the demon and slew it, thereby undoing its damage. Bestiary entry "For 100 years, this leader of all evil in Taka Pass has waged war with the forces of the Gale Shrine. It boasts long swords and armor. Beneath the shell, the true body lies hidden among burning flames. To expose the body, the shell must be removed or destroyed. Even unarmored, the roiling flames make it difficult to approach. A divine wind can extinguish the flames and expose its true form."﻿ Strategy Crimson Helm uses flame-based attacks and can also attack with its twin swords. It can charge up the swords with fire for a powerful attack, jump very high for a powerful ground-stomp, or charge straight at Amaterasu. Amaterasu must constantly damage it until its armour falls off, revealing the skeleton beneath (an Exorcism Slip can be used to take off its armor more quickly). However, the skeleton is invulnerable to attack due to fire surrounding it. This must be removed with Galestorm. It can then be damaged. Eventually, Crimson Helm will regain its armor, and the process will repeat until the demon is defeated. However, Crimson Helm then summons fiery serpents out of the ground which resemble Orochi. Before Amaterasu can make a move, Susano arrives and tries to slash these serpents himself. Amaterasu must help him by Power Slashing them until they have all disappeared. When Susano gets to Crimson Helm himself, Amaterasu must use Galestorm a few times to help Susano charge a finishing blow which kills Crimson Helm without Amaterasu's assistance, and the demon does not appear again until Amaterasu boards the Ark of Yamato. Crimson Helm's attacks can be rendered useless by equipping the Fire Tablet in this battle. Trivia *During the first battle, Crimson Helm's attacks can destroy pillars. *The ghost of Crimson Helm is encountered in the Sunken Ship, after unsealing the curse on the door to the vessel's treasure hold. *Crimson Helm's head is nearly identical to the Fire Head of Orochi. *The Ark of Yamato has Crimson Helm's symbol on it, above the door leading to his arena. However, there is the fact that he was created from Orochi's blood. The Moon Tribe made the ark hundreds of years ago, far before Crimson Helm came to be. How they knew that Crimson Helm was in the ark is unexplained, but they probably knew from seeing into the future. Since True Orochi technically carried Crimson Helm, they added the demon's symbol to the ark. It is also possible that the two demons were created seperately and then merged. *Crimson Helm, along with Lechku, Nechku, and Yami, is one of the few bosses incapable of speech - he simply growls and roars. *The methods and strategies used to fight Crimson Helm are nearly identical to the Red and Blue Ogres as well as the Bull Charger. All of them use the same attacks and emit the same roars. However, Crimson Helm, as a boss, is more powerful. *In the Ōkami Official Complete Works, an artwork of Crimson Helm depicts his armor being shown in a museum, with a Red imp and a Crow Tengu admiring the pieces. Gallery Crimson Helm NormalMode.jpg|Crimson Helm with its flame hidden. Crimson Helm EnFlambeMode.jpg|Crimson Helm, engulfed in flame. References Category:Bovine Demons Category:Bosses